


Nothing's Perfect But It's Worth It

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Riku and Sora forget about Valentine's Day and thought asking their friends for help would actually be useful. </p>
<p>(It's not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Perfect But It's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I woke up this morning like “whoa, good job self. Way to miss a fun fic holiday.”
> 
> I could have taken this in a super fluffy fun and sappy direction but you know what, there's probably millions of fics out there today doing that. If fluff was right, I went southeast. That makes sense. I promise
> 
> Title is from "Love on Top" by Beyoncé. Thought it fit in with the Valentine's Day Theme. :D

Whoever told Kairi that pulling all nighters in college would be fun _lied_. Between trying to down as much caffeine as possible and it _still_ not helping, to rereading the same words over and over and _over_ again, and having to listen to her bone-headed teammate ramble on about something that literally made no sense, Kairi was over it.

When her project was finally turned in only minutes before the deadline, she had stumbled back to her dorm room, exhausted. Kairi planned to sleep for the rest of the day.

So when someone started _pounding_ on her door, yelling her name franctically, she half considered ignoring them and going back to sleep. Maybe they’d just go away.

The pounding only grew louder and Kairi’s eye continued to twitch. After listening to the person continuing to knock and knock and _knock_ , Kairi stumbled out of bed, and all but ripped the door open. “ _What_ ,” she hissed, rubbing her eyes. “do you _want_.”

If she sounded like she was going to punt the person out a window, well, excuse her. She was kind of tired.

Riku stood there, eyes wide, and lowered his hand from his previous door-knocking position. “Um,” he said, his resolved seemingly disappearing as he looked at her face. “Uh, never mind.”

Kairi’s eye twitched again. “You woke me up,” she said, words laced with venom. “You will not waltz your ass out of here like it was nothing.”

Riku gulped. “Right. Uh…” he wrung his hands and Kairi was actually considering punting him out her window (rules be damned), when he blurted out, “I forgot today was Valentine’s Day!”

Blinking, Kairi leaned against the doorframe. “Huh,” she said, tapping her chin. “It is Valentine’s Day.” She’d been so wrapped up in the project with her _infuriating_ teammate that she’d honestly forgotten. “Okay, so-"

“I need help. I have no idea what to do with Sora for a date, and if I ruin this, he's going to be so mad,” Riku said.

Kairi gave him a look and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Riku. He likes you. I promise. He's not going to hate you because you messed up one date, okay? Just," she paused, wracking her exhausted brain for an answer. "I dunno. Go take him out to eat."

Riku covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Every place I tried is already reserved!"

As much as she felt bad about Riku's plight, she was both tired as hell  _and_ single on Valentine's Day. Normally, she was cool with this fact, until a certain silver haired idiot in a happy relationship woke her up when she was desperately trying to sleep. So if her answers were on _this_  side of cheesy, it really wasn't her fault.

"Riku," she said. "I have no idea. Go for a romantic walk in the park. Buy him flowers. Hell, look at the stars and say something goopy. I dunno. I trust your judgement. Now good _night_."

Before he could stammer out another word (like how it was 7am in the morning), she slammed the door in his face. Politely, mind you. She was raised to be polite.  

With a yawn, she crawled back into bed and snuggled into her covers. As she drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed her mind: Wasn't it supposed to snow later tonight?

She shrugged to herself and let herself fall back asleep.

\-- 

"Hang on!"

Roxas all but shoved Axel back and grabbed a sheet off his bed, wrapping it around his waist as he stumbled towards the door. Axel sat against the wall, giving Roxas a dark look

"You don't have to open the door you know," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "Even if it _is_  your brother."

Choosing to ignore that, Roxas unlocked the door to a nervous Sora. "What's wrong?" Roaxs said, holding his sheet against him tightly. "Is it Riku? I swear to god,if he's turned out to be an asshole after that heart to heart we had-"

Sora shook his head. "No! No it's... well, it is about Riku, but it's not his fault." He threw Roxas a look, and Roxas was vaguely reminded of looking at a kicked puppy. "I forgot about Valentine's Day! I have no idea what to do and I feel _awful_  because Riku probably has this great plan and I don't have anything!"

Roxas blinked, for once having no witty response. "Uh," he said, glancing back to Axel. "I dunno."

Pushing off the wall, Axel grinned over to Sora. "You two could always stay in," he said. "That's romantic enough."

Sora frowned, crossing his arms. "Staying in? What would you even do-" Sora froze. His head snapped back to Roxas and seemed to finally notice the sheet, before turning to Axel again, face growing redder with each passing second. "Oh my god. Oh god, you two were in the middle of having sex. Oh my god, I am so sorry."

With that, Sora fled. Roxas glanced down the hallway, before shrugging and shutting the door. He climbed back into bed and glanced over to Axel. 

"Is this supposed to be romantic?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Axel shrugged. "I mean, we could totally get chocolates or something. Or maybe a flower we could watch wither away and die."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas all but tackled Axel.

\--

Before Riku could even raise his hand to knock on Tidus' door, Tidus ripped it open, staring at Riku with wide eyed horror. 

"Riku," he whispered, clinging to the door. "I need help."

Riku blinked, taking a step back. "Are you wearing a tuxedo?" He asked, trying not to gape. 

Tidus nodded his head jerkily. "I'm taking Yuna out for dinner tonight and I was so nervous about not dressing nice enough that I pulled this out. Do you think it's not enough?"

"Uh," Riku said. "Maybe you went a little too far in the other direction." He paused, before asking, "Wait, since when are you dating Yuna?" He frowned. "Wait, who _is_  Yuna?" Riku immediately regretted asking that as Tidus's eyes started to sparkle and he sighed happily.

"She's this perfect girl from one of my classes last semester. She's so smart and nice and... and..." Tidus's eyes grew wide. "And this is our first date and it has to be _perfect_  and I have to make it wonderful or else she'll never want to date me _again_  and -" Riku held up a hand to stop Tidus because he somehow knew Tidus's tirade was going to go on for longer than he had time. 

"What did you need help with?" Riku said. 

That seemed to snap Tidus out of it and he thrust a tie over to Riku. "I kinda know how to tie one," he said, with a frown. "And I've been watching Youtube videos for tutorial, but I keep getting distracted. Besides. You seem classy. _Help me_."

With a sigh, Riku took the tie and stepped into the room.

\--

When there was a loud knock from his door, Hayner paused his video game and climbed to his feet. Munching on a potato chip, he opened the door to an almost shaking Sora. "Is everything okay?" Hayner asked with a frown. Considering he was eating, it came out more like "Mmm *Crunch* omnomnomnom" with some chips spraying onto Sora, but the brunet didn't even seem to notice.

"Hayner," Sora said, chewing on his bottom lip. "I need the perfect date idea for Riku tonight. Help me, please."

"Uh," Hayner said. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask. Maybe Roxas has some ideas."

The look Sora gave Hayner could have frozen a volcano. "I _went_  to see Roxas," he hissed, and oooh Hayner got it now. Oof. Ack. Ew.

Leaning against the door frame, Hayner munched on another chip. "Well, _my idea_  of a perfect date would be to bring a girl back and kick her ass at Super Smash Bros," he said with a nod. "Yep. That would definitely be romantic."

Sora looked like he was really trying to not roll his eyes, but he sorely failed at that task. "We've been dating for two months," Sora said slowly. "Not two minutes. Besides, it's Valentine's Day and that sounds... kinda... not as romantic as I'd like."

Hayner heard the _lame_  hidden in Sora's words and narrowed his eyes. "Well, fine. Why don't you do something _romantic_ ," he began, using finger quotes, "like flowers. Or chocolates." He tapped his chin for a moment. "Or candles! They definitely help to set the mood." He frowned. "Well, I mean, if that's the mood you're going for. Are you guys even _there_  yet?"

He glanced up to look at Sora, only to note that Sora was long gone. 

"Huh," he said. “Wait, aren't candles banned in the dorms?” With a shrug, he shut the door and went back to his game. 

\--

Later that night, as the snow peacefully fell outside, Kairi and Hayner sat alone in a dining hall. Apparently, the majority of their friends had dates tonight, as if Valentine's Day was a big dating night or _something_. They were quickly joined by Pence, who was in one of Kairi's PoliSci classes, and Olette, who had accidentally sat next to Hayner in Computer Science 101 and had actually made eye contact with him when he realized he was over his head. Either way, the four of them sat together, talking about nice safe topics and trying to not complain too much about being single on Valentine's Day.

Lucky for the table, Axel and Roxas showed up in the dining hall, and Roxas flopped into a seat next to Hayner while Axel all but dropped their plates onto the table. "Man," Roxas said, letting out a sigh. "I am _so_  hungry."

Axel plopped into a seat next to him. "That was some work out," he admitted, tearing vigorously into a piece of pizza.

Pence blinked. "Wait, you braved this snow storm to get to the gym?" he asked, glancing over to Hayner and Kairi, whose faces were screwed up in disgust.

"Seriously?" Hayner said, dropping his fries. "Seriously, you _had_  to bring that up?"

"We're _eating_ ," Kairi said with a groan, pushing her plate away from her.

Olette glanced between the two and continued chewing on her sandwich. It was probably wise she had no idea what they were talking about.

Maybe twenty minutes after that, Tidus and Yuna showed up, dressed far too snazzy to be in a dining hall. Kairi raised an eyebrow. 

"Suit jacket?" She said with a grin, after Tidus introduced Yuna to the group. "Oh, Tidus took you her somewhere nice for dinner, huh?"

Yuna smiled and Tidus flushed. "Yeah, well. Riku told me a tux would've been way too much, but I still wanted to look good!" 

Hayner raised a glass in approval, as Kairi gave him a strange look. "Wait," she said, sitting up straighter. "Riku came to visit you too?"

Tidus blinked, pulling up a chair by the table (but only after pulling up one for Yuna as well). "Yeah. After he helped me figure out my tie situation, he asked me for advice about a Valentine's Day date." He frowned. "Come to think of it, Sora stopped by too, maybe only an hour later."

"That's so weird," Kairi said, shaking her head. "They both stopped by my room today too."

"Me three," Hayner said, crossing his arms. 

Tidus, Kairi, and Hayner all turned to Axel and Roxas. Roxas shrugged and took another bite of pizza. 

"Only Sora stopped by my room," Axel said, drumming his fingers on the table. "I wonder why."

Roxas continued to chew his pizza, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the rest of the table.

"Well," Olette chimed in. "Hopefully you all gave them both good advice and they had a wonderful date tonight."

As if a door had slammed open (which was impossible because there were no doors anywhere near the dining hall), a gust of cold wind blew through the room. Most of the tables occupants shivered. 

"Oh dear," Hayner said, as two snow covered figures came trudging to their table. "Don't those snowmen look kinda like Riku and Sora?"

Kairi bit her lip in an attempt to hide her giggles, but Tidus had no such reservations. He snorted and collapsed onto the table, as Riku and Sora approached.

There was a long moment when no one said anything, and Riku and Sora just stared at everyone. 

"Would you like to tell us how your date was?" Kairi eventually asked, when she managed to get her giggles under control.

"Would we," Riku said dryly, as Sora all but fell into a chair next to Kairi. "First, we went to the park and looked at the stars. It was quite lovely."

Pence frowned. "Why would you go to the park today? Didn't you realize it was going to be a huge snow storm tonight..." He trailed off, taking another look at the two. "Oh. Oh my."

Sora shivered. "Yeah. Then I grabbed a candle because I thought it would set the mood and Riku almost set the blanket on fire."

Hayner coughed awkwardly. 

"And then" Riku continued, left eye twitching. "The temperate kept dropping so we almost froze to death _while_  we're trying to stop the blanket and the grass and surrounding occupants from actually catching fire."

"Well, at least you'd be warm," Roxas muttered. Tidus gave him a look as Kairi kicked him from under the table. "Ow! What? It's true!"

"And _then_ ," Sora continued, "Riku brought me a box of chocolates - thank you for that by the way, I did really like it - but a squirrel stole most of it while we were trying to put out the fire."

Hayner covered his mouth with his hands in a vain attempt to hold laugh laughter.

"And finally," Riku finished, grabbing a chair and taking a seat next to Sora. "The storm got so bad that we got lost getting back to the dorm. So what should've been a ten minute walk took over an hour."

A silence descended upon the table, minus Hayner's poor attempt to cover his laughs with coughs. Eventually, Kairi stood up and hugged both Riku and Sora tightly. 

"You two," she said, leaning back. "Are so ridiculous. Go steal some food from the dining hall and go to your room and, I dunno. Snuggle or something to get warm." Riku glanced over to Sora, who shrugged and nodded, and both climbed to their feet. She handed over her backpack to them that she'd been planning to steal food with. "Have fun. Go crazy."

As Riku and Sora trudged off, Hayner called after them, "At least it makes a funny story!"

Kairi kicked him.

The group continued to sit in silence, before Axel slapped his hand against the table. "Well," he said, climbing to his feet. "As ridiculous as that was, I'm good. Roxas, shall we continue our marathon?"

Roxas rolled his eyes but, with a wave to the table occupants, followed Axel out of the dining hall.

"We're going to get going too," Tidus said, moving to help Yuna stand. Yuna raised an eyebrow and stood on her own. Tidus flushed. "Uh, yeah! See you guys later!"

Eventually, it was the original four at the table. Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette all exchanged looks. "Now what do we do?" Kairi said with a small grin. "I mean, nothing we do will top Riku and Sora's Valentine's Day, but come on. We can _definitely_  have a better day than that."

"Well," Hayner said, pushing his plate aside. "I have Super Smash Bros upstairs and four controllers? Anyone down?"

With a nod, the four of them scampered out of the dining hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Whether you're single or not, may you have a wonderful day filled with love. Or chocolate. Mmmmm.
> 
> Find me visit me on [tumblr](http://legendaryguardian.tumblr.com/) if you're looking for bad Valentine's Day puns (jk there are none sorry).


End file.
